


Lose To The Instinct

by NightimeBehavior



Series: Coursing Through Veins [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Delta Lexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Knotting, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, canon world, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightimeBehavior/pseuds/NightimeBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's desperate and Lexa is too good to be true and Clarke loves her for it, except for right now in which Clarke desperately wishes Lexa would just lose herself to her Delta instincts. </p>
<p>Coursing Through Veins Series - A series of one-shots set in the Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose To The Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING - Remember that this story is a part of my very own Omegaverse. If you have not read the information on my Omegaverse, the very first part of this series, please do. It's chapter is titled 'Omegaverse Information' and may just clear up some information for you on what is going on within this series. Thanks and enjoy reading.**

If it had been at any other time outside of heat, Clarke probably would have left it well enough alone until she could have the conversation with Lexa about the fact that she wanted it inside or outside of heat. She wanted Lexa to mate her. To claim her.

Clarke rubbed her body as much as possible against Lexa, scent marking her to ensure that other Omega's who were in heat and the Gamma's that were in heat as well, who were all outside tent would know that Lexa was taken, even if she wasn't mated to her. She need to make sure that those outside knew that Lexa was fucking her and that she was indeed being fucked by the strongest member, the Delta hidden behind her cover as an Alpha.

"Fuck, Clarke." Lexa muttered as her hips continued their wild pumping, her cock being vigorously fucked into the tight and wet channel of the blonde. "You feel amazing, C-Clarke."

Clarke gripped tighter to the Delta's neck, latching on to her only grounding point as her legs remained relaxed and spread wide to allow the Delta to give it to her any which way the dominant wanted to but it seemed Lexa was not going to give her Omega just what it wanted, nor what she wanted. She knew Lexa was too good to be true or perhaps it was just her being desperate. Either way, Clarke was not in the mood for having Lexa keep her iron clad control over her basic instincts to claim, bite and knot.

Clarke whimpered and mewled as the cock was fucked into her and her body was jerked up the bed, breasts bouncing in time with every harsh thrust given to her by the woman above her. Being on her third day of heat made any and all movement glorious but even if she hadn't been in heat, the way that Lexa was rutting into her, would have been enough to have pleasured her beyond belief anyhow.

Clarke's lips parted in pleasure at the feeling of being taken so thoroughly by the Delta. "B-big, so b-b-thick."

Lexa snapped her hips forward and quickly slipped her hands underneath the blonde's legs and into the crook behind her knees, lifting them up and over her shoulders. She slid forward and hovered her body over the Omega's, the blonde's body bent back and legs lifted high over the Commander's shoulders. Lexa position gave her an exceeding amount of leverage. She set off again, hips pumping with wild abandon.

"You're so deep in me. So, fucking...deep," Clarke mewled as she felt the swelling at the base of Lexa's cock, the one thing she hadn't been able to get, over the three days but the one thing that she had wanted the most.

Clarke joined the fast paced rhythm that Lexa had set as best as she could with hip rolls and thrusts in the air, intentionally trying to get the still growing knot of the Delta's inside of her, filling her and keeping her sated for when Lexa would empty herself inside of her.

Intentionally or not, Lexa felt Clarke's inner walls squeeze tightly around her before releasing her before once again clamping down around her. She bucked into the blonde and growled out a response to the fluttering of tight walls, "St-stop doing that, Clarke."

"What?" Clarke asked, innocently.

Lexa felt wet muscles tighten around her shaft and was absolutely positive now that it was intentional and that caused another growl to rumble down deep in her chest at the knowledge that the Omega below her was teasing and taunting her. "You're going to make me come to s-soon," Lexa stuttered as the blonde tightened around her again.

Clarke moaned at Lexa's words and clenched her inner walls around the brown haired Commander's girth as hard as she could. "Fuck, Lexa...j-just cum already!" She needed the Commander to come because if she did, it would most likely be inside her and it would mean Lexa pushing her knot inside of her and lowering her teeth to her throat. She extended her neck as much as possible, hoping for a claiming bite to come. Hoping for the mark that would tie her and Lexa together.

Lexa's grunts filled the room as her muscles burned from the forceful thrusting and weight of Clarke's lower body being held up by her leveraged arms. She pumped harder, the angle allowing her to sink in deep but forcing her to keep conscious enough of her actions so that her Delta wouldn't take over and push itself entirely into Clarke, knot and all in an attempt to make the Omega theirs.

Lexa thrust forward harder and felt the swelling bulge of her knot press against Clarke's entrance before she pulled back, blonde hips following as teasing, taunting noises changed to that of pleading whimpers. Her Delta purred at the sound.

Clarke felt the tension build in her body and knew release was only a small way off and settled for enjoying the animalistic grunts Lexa made with each skillful thrust of her hips as she pumped the length up to her knot, deep inside of Clarke, giving her every available inch of the Delta's shaft and Clarke's pussy accepting it all, even wanting more. Definitely wanting more. She had never been fucked like this before; hips in the air and legs thrown over shoulders, especially by someone who was as long and thick as Lexa was. She was being pounded into the furs below her at just the right angle and in just the right spot. Her lips stretching erratically around Lexa's hard rod. Omega's never loosened. "Fuck! Y-you're tearing me a-apart."

Lexa took Clarke's words to heart and slowed her furious pounding right down.

Clarke grumbled at the reduction in speed and reached forward to grasp for Lexa's overworked but solid and prominent shoulders. "That doesn't mean you slow down." Clarke grasped Lexa's face between both her hands and looked the Delta dead in the eye. "Give it to your Omega hard."

Lexa picked up the pace again, hearing only the words _your_ , _Omega_ and _hard_. That was all she needed for hips to begin to hammer her cock inside of Clarke, sinking herself halfway inside on the first turn and alternating between that and fully inside the Omega after that.

Clarke's hands slipped back to the Delta's shoulders, feeling the powerful contraction of muscles underneath her hands as the woman used her strength to keep her angled, anchored and pleased with the strong and heavy plunges inside of her. "Don't stop, Lexa. Don't y-you, fucking, stop."

Lexa had no plans in stopping before but definitely not now that she felt Clarke's walls fluttering around her, spotted the tensing of stomach muscles that signaled the blondes orgasm was nearer then before that she was on the tipped edge and Lexa was determined to push her over. Definitely, not now that Clarke was begging her for it.

A few more drives of Lexa's cock inside of her and Clarke was keening for release, desperate for it. She clutched at Lexa's shoulders, nails digging into the smooth but hard skin, her own hips bucking as much as possible to meet Lexa's precarious thrusting. She could feel herself hovering on the edge, pure bliss waiting on the other side but unattainable with the current situation and she'd be damned if she didn't obtain what her Omega and herself was desperately seeking. Desperate, "Fucking knot me already!"

Lexa's hips jerked forward, grounding herself into Clarke before she pulled out, stilled and glanced down at Clarke. She wasn't entirely sure that she had heard those desperate words right, perhaps she had misheard in the haze of her own Delta thoughts. "W-wha..."

Clarke's grip on Lexa's shoulders were bound to leave a mark and Clarke was certain at the grimace on Lexa's face currently that she was in fact hurting the Delta a little but right now she couldn't care, right now Lexa was the only thing preventing her and her Omega from getting Lexa and the Delta and that meant that she was both furious and prone to doing something rash and most likely violent. "If you don't knot me soon, I will not be responsible for my actions," she growled out.

Lexa swallowed at the irate look in Clarke's eyes, while her Delta growled at the dominant show from the Omega. She held it back unsure that this was actually happening. "A-are y-you s-sur..."

"For fucks sake, Lexa." Clarke bucked her hips up to Lexa. "If you don't knot me and claim me, I'll find someone else to do it." There was no one else for Clarke, her Omega wanted the Delta in Lexa and Clarke wanted Lexa in the Delta but she knew the words would have an impact, if not on Lexa, at least on the Delta inside her.

Lexa's could feel the Delta inside of her burn with rage at the thought of someone else touching what it thought belonged to them and without warning her hips pitched forward, plowing into Clarke with wild abandon, as she lost herself to her instincts to take and claim this unmated Omega as her own. To make the Omega feel the Delta for a long time after they were finished.

"Oh, fuck. Lexa!"

She thrust a few more times before she retracted and propelled forward with determination, pushing her knot deftly inside of Clarke with strangled ease. Her Delta crooned at the feeling of Clarke and her gums itched for the last task in making the Omega hers.

Clarke arched, her head falling back as far as it could at the feeling of Lexa's knot popping inside of her. Her pussy fastened tight around the swollen base, sucking it in and locking it in place. Her Omega thrummed, rapturous at being fulfilled, the feeling only heightening and tipped her completely over the edge when she felt teeth break skin, sinking into her neck. "Oh my G..." she whispered, breathless as euphoria washed over her and flooded her brain.

Lexa let herself go, her cock twitched and finally she felt herself release, her cum spurting out and into the blonde, her knot ensuring that none would escape. This was what her Delta wanted, to lose itself within a fertile Omega in heat. She thrust a few more times, pumping her cum inside of the blonde and relishing in the pulsing walls and the feel of Clarke's own juice mingling with hers.

A few minutes passed and Clarke felt Lexa still, her cum still being emptied inside of her. She was feeling full and satisfied by the time Lexa slowly lowered Clarke's legs of her shoulders and the two were settled down onto the furs. She could already feel her heat starting to ebb away but knew it would still be there tomorrow, however it would be far less intense then it had been but she would still need Lexa. She purred as Lexa licked gently at the claim on her neck, soothing the teeth marks for a few moments before she settled down, still buried within Clarke, still cumming but in a much less amount then she had been.

For Clarke, she hummed and gravitated into a position facing Lexa so that she could bury herself within the Delta's warm body, happy, satisfied and full with Lexa. Clarke nudged, Lexa lightly with her head until arms were securely wrapped around her. It took mere moments and Clarke felt herself slip away into a deep sleep, knowing that in a few hours, she'd be taken by her mate again and again over the last day of her heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly the toughest thing I have actually ever written but by far the most enjoyable to write which may sound weird but it was.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed. Any questions refer to the 'Omegaverse Information' part 1 in this series or ask away in the comments.


End file.
